A Better Man
by LightLink17
Summary: What if Snape had been a bit more understanding of people's feelings all through his life? A short one-shot featuring some alternate scenes that Harry could have viewed had things been a bit different, all from Snape's point of view.


First story I've published here. Yay. has horrible problems with breaks, so I had to put something dumb to show scene breaks. Hope that's okay with you. And of course I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or anything like that.

* * *

Severus Snape crouched, hidden behind a bush watching the two girls on the playground. He had been watching them for some time, ever since he found out she was magical. Today was the day. He'd finally talk to her. They could be friends. Oh how Severus wanted a friend, somebody to be with besides his parents.

"Stop it!" said the one named Petunia, glaring fearful at the flower which was opening and closing its petals in the other girls hand.

"It's not hurting you," said the girl. Lily. Lily was her name. She closed her hand on the blossom and threw it to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia. She continued to stare at the flower. "How do you do it?"

Severus stepped out of the bush, confronting to two girls. He wished he could wear normal Muggle clothes, things that wouldn't seem so weird and ugly and stupid. But he couldn't. He was lucky to have as much as he did.

"It's obvious isn't it?" he said. Petunia gave a shriek, but stood still as Lily remained both quiet and confused.

"What's obvious?" said Lily. Severus felt his heart give a leap. He'd never gotten such a good look at her before. She was very pretty.

Taking a gulp of air to help clear his head, Severus continued to walk forward. "It's magic," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Petunia. "Magic doesn't exist!" She looked on in deep disapproval, but Lily only stared, an inquisitive look on her face.

"It's magic, these sorts of things I can do?" asked Lily.

"Yes," said Severus. "You're magical. I am too." Severus looked down for a moment. "And my mum. There's witches and wizards all over the world. It's nothing bad."

"Witches and wizards," said Petunia, stomping forward. "I know you, you're that _Snape_ kid." She turned to Lily. "They live on Spinner's End!" she shrieked.

Severus looked down, trying to hide his face. It was true, and Spinner's End wasn't exactly the most beloved place to live.

"Have you been spying on us?"

"Not spying," said Severus, still looking at the ground. He focused on a pebble, and rolled it around with his oversized boot. "I just noticed, that's all." He looked up at Lily. "Like when you were showing your sister how you could twirl the leaves in the wind the way you wanted. I was walking buy. I just noticed you were magical, I was never spying."

"What about Tuney," said Lily, a sad note in her voice.

"No," said Petunia. "He's lying! He's just a sad little weird boy from a bad neighbourhood trying to stir up trouble. Let's go Lily."

Lily turned to follow her sister, but not before giving a sympathetic look towards what Severus hoped would be her new friend.

oOoOo

They were sitting in a small wooded area, watching the sun set. Severus had removed his old coat, revealing his smock. Lily didn't seem to mind the odd appearance, which Severus was thankful for.

"But what about all the magic I've done outside of school?" said Lily, her voiced sounding worried.

"It's okay. We're still under-age. We haven't gotten our wands yet, and we don't know how to use them. But once we go to Hogwarts, then we'll have to be careful."

Lily smiled at him. "It's all real," she said. It wasn't a question. "Tuney says you're lying, that there isn't a Hogwarts and that I should stay away from you. But I can feel it. It's real, all of it."

Severus nodded. "Yes. It's all real."

A few moments passed as they took in the beautiful sunset. "Will I get my letter by owl?" said Lily.

Severus ran a hand through his long hair. "Maybe." He turned to her. "But since you're Muggle-born, you might not. Instead, somebody from the school might come and explain it to your parents."

Lily frowned. "Does it matter at all? Being Muggle-born."

Severus in turn, frowned. He wanted to spare her that part of the magical world. But she asked a question, and he should tell her the truth.

"Not at all."

Lily gave a sigh of relief, and smiled again. "Good."

Then turned back and watched the sun, occasionally looking up at the trees above them, and marveling at how the light reflected off them m aking such wonderful colours.

Suddenly, Lily broke the silence again. "How are things at your house?"

Severus's smile faded. He hated talking about his home.

"The same as always," he said. "They still argue too much to pay attention to me. It never changes." Severus looked away, staring at the ground to his left. He didn't want her to see him like that. He recognized that he was too resentful, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry," said Lily. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Severus turned and faced his new friend. The light reflected off her eyes. Her green almond shaped eyes.

"It's okay," he said.

"Severus?"

He smiled. "Hmm?"

"If I use magic outside of school while at Hogwarts, will they send those Dementoids after me?"

Severus recoiled in shock. "Dementors? No! Dementors guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban. That place is only for people who do _really_ bad stuff. You're never going to end up there, you're too..." He paused.

"What is it?" she said, staring at him.

"Nice," he said, finishing his sentence. He felt a twinge of embarrassment but quickly suppressed it. There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

Suddenly there was a rustle. Looking behind him, Severus saw Lily's sister, trying to scurry back behind a tree.

"Tuney!" said Lily surprised. She was happy to see her sister, Severus could tell.

Petunia just stood there, eyes wide, obviously still shocked from being found out. She stared at Severus, and he could feel a thousand points of hate just filing into him from those eyes, so unlike her sisters.

"What are you wearing?" she said. "Is that your mother's blouse?"

Severus blushed furiously.

"Tuney!" said Lily. "Why are you so mean?"

"Me?" she said, shocked. "It's you! You hang around with him too much! He's a freak Lily, and if you keep hanging around him something bad's going to happen!"

There was a loud crack. A branch over Petunia's head fell, and landed on Petunia's shoulder, knocking her down.

"Tuney!" screamed Lily. Severus stood up, alarmed at the sound of his friend's voice. She was really worried. Lily tried to walk towards Petunia, but she kept tumbling back, trying to avoid her sister. "Tuney please, let me help!" said Lily, sobbing. Petunia turned herself around and began running away, leaving Lily standing there, crying.

Severus walked towards her.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper. He was sorry too.

oOoOo

They were standing on the platform, waiting to get on the train. It was finally the day. The day he and his best friend Lily would be going to Hogwarts.

"Tuney! Please listen, I can help!" Lily cried. She gripped her sister's hand tightly, even though Petunia was struggling to break free. "I can talk to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he'll change his mind then! Please!"

"I - don't - want to go!" Petunia said. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle where they keep - keep freaks!"

Lily suddenly let go of her sister's hand. "That's terrible," she said. "Witches and Wizards aren't freaks. I'm - I'm not a freak."

"They segregate you! From us normal people. It's for our own safety!"

Lily's posture sunk low. Severus desperately wanted to interfere, but he could no more help Lily than she could help him with his family issues.

"You didn't think like that when you asked the headmaster if he would let you come," Lily whispered.

Petunia gasped. "You - did you - how could you have? You went through my stuff?"

"No Tuney! I just, I just came across your letter addressed to Hogwarts, before mum sent it to the post! I was just curious, I didn't mean any harm."

"You've gone through my stuff! You - you _freaks_ have no sense of decency!" Petunia turned away and glared at her sister. Lily, true tears falling from her eyes, pleaded with her sister that it wasn't true, that she was okay. Petunia just backed away, leaving her. "_Freak_!"

oOoOo

"Oh Sev," cried Lily, sobbing. "Tuney h-hates me! I think she's always hated me! Ever since I learned about being a witch."

Severus looked at his friend with great remorse. He hated to see her cry for any reason. He'd go far out of his way to stop it.

"Please Lily, she doesn't _hate_ you," said Severus.

"She said I was a freak! She said you were a freak! She just doesn't hate me, she hates us all." Lily continued to cry, but it was softening.

Severus put a hand on her shoulder, trying to sooth her. "She doesn't mean it. She's just confused. She doesn't know what to think, with her only sister leaving her for a world she could never be a part of. She'll come around one day. You'll see."

"I hope so," whimpered Lily, rubbing her eyes. They were all puffy from crying, but they were still beautiful.

"It'll happen. In the meantime though." He put his hand over her shoulder and gave her a quick hug. "We're actually going to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, still wiping the tears away. She gave a small smile, and it was enough for Severus to know he had helped, if only a little bit.

"I hope we both get sorted into Slytherin," said Severus.

"That'd be okay, I guess," said Lily.

"Slytherin?"

A boy whom they were sharing a compartment with suddenly took interest in Severus and Lily, looking around as soon as he heard the word. He was well groomed, and had the unmistakable sign of somebody who had a great family life. Something Severus knew about, having the lack of such a life at his own home.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He looked at the boy sitting next to him. The boy looked up.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said the first boy. "I thought you might be all right."

The second boy grinned. "Perhaps I'll break tradition," he said. "Where are you going, if you have the choice?"

The boy seemed to lift up an imaginary sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart! Like my dad."

Snape just looked back down. It didn't matter anyway. It only mattered where he and Lily wound up.

oOoOo

Severus stood, waiting for his friend to be sorted. Finally, the name called.

"Evans, Lily!"

She walked up, and put the hat on her head. Severus could tell that she was nervous. She wouldn't have to be nervous. She was great.

Soon after, the hat yelled a cry. "_Gryffindor_!" it said.

Severus felt a piece of his world shatter. She was sorted in Gryffindor. Who cares if "Peter Petigrew" was also sorted there, or if "Lille Ross" was put into Ravenclaw? He knew where he'd be going, and he knew it wasn't going to be Gryffindor with his friend.

"Snape, Severus!"

Severus walked up. He sat down on the stool mechanically, and found Lily at the Gryffindor table. He gave her a sympathetic look, as the hat fell on his head. He had it so deep in his mind that he wanted to be in Slytherin, home of the cunning and ambitious, that as soon as the hat touched his head it cried out the name. The hat was lifted off, and with one last glance at Lily, he walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.

oOoOo

Severus walked with his friend along the castle courtyard. She had wanted to talk to him for a while now, and he was afraid. He could feel it. A rift coming between him and her. All those years ago, their house separation had caused them to be on separate tracks. And now it was beginning to show, and Severus knew it.

"Sev," she said. "I don't know how this is going to continue to work." He knew it was coming.

"It-it can," said Severus. She shook her head, eyes watering. He hated seeing her cry.

"No it can't Sev. I've been dealing with it for so long. The people you hang out with. They're plain evil Sev! Evil! They're all harping on how they want to be death eaters one day. And you - you're with them! Sev, I'm afraid for you. You've changed Sev."

He wanted to tell her it wasn't true. That none of it was true. But it was. His new friends had taken him in. How was he supposed to turn them down? He had hoped that Lily would be impressed, supportive, or at least apathetic. Maybe she could join him. She was a great witch. But he was wrong, and now he knew it."

"I'm sorry Sev," she continued. "But you've chosen your path, and I've chosen mine."

Sev nodded, trying hard to maintain his composure. He had hoped to confess to her soon. But that was never going to happen now.

"I'm sorry too."

oOoOo

Severus stood before Dumbledore, panting hard.

"Well Severus?" said Dumbledore. "What message does Lord Voldemort bring me?"

Severus took a few moments to catch his breath. It was inconceivable that this could have happened.

"No - no message - I'm here of my own account!"

Severus was wringing his hands together. It was so horrible! He didn't know what to do. He had never felt this helpless before about anything.

"I - I come with a warning...and a request. Please, hear me out."

Dumbledore flicked his want, casting a spell to make sure that they were not overheard. It was a common spell, used many times by the Dark Lord.

"What do you have to say?" said Dumbledore.

"The Prophecy - Trelawney's."

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "I think it's safe to guess that you told Lord Voldemort everything you heard?"

"Yes, yes! That's why, for this reason - he think it means Lily Evans's son! He is going to hunt them down - kill them all!"

"If you care so much for Lily Evans, surely Lord Voldemort would spare her at your request?"

"I have - I have asked him - I,"

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore. Severus cowered in front of the powerful wizard. It was like facing the Dark Lord himself in power and disgust. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child?"

"No! I asked - I asked him to spare the husband too! I couldn't ask for more, not without arising severe suspicion! But it's not enough! You must hide them. Keep them - keep them safe."

Dumbledore's face softened a little. "You really care for her so much, you asked for her husband to be spared too?"

Severus nodded. He had lost his love. That didn't mean he no longer loved her enough to care not only for her person, but for her happiness.

"I can do this for you Severus," said Dumbledore. "But what will I get in return?"

Severus was shocked. "I-in return?" Severus didn't need to think about it at all. "Anything."

oOoOo

Severus was devastated. "I thought you were going to keep them safe?" he said.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "But Severus, there's some good news for you. This night didn't go nearly as bad as it could have."

"Wh-what?"

"She survives. As does her boy."

It was like a mini nuclear explosion of happiness detonated inside of him. Severus was overcome with joy, and yet, sorrow, that this still wouldn't change anything in regards to him and her.

"Jame's Potter sacrificed himself for his family. Lord Voldemort is gone for the time being, and Lily and young Harry are still living. I think your path is clear."

Severus looked up, confused. Dumbledore nodded.

"Lord Voldemort will return one day. And when he does, he will go after them again. They will be in terrible danger."

Comprehension swept over Severus. He nodded back.

"Very well, very well. For her. Completely for her, everything I can."

oOoOo

"She says she blames herself," said Severus, pacing. "She says it's her fault, she says she pushed me away, and doesn't blame me for "falling into the wrong crowd."

"Do you agree with that, Severus?" said Dumbledore.

Severus looked down, and deeply thought. Finally, he said, "I don't know."

"She still cares for you," said Dumbledore. "Especially now."

"How can she?" Severus wanted to die. It was so difficult.

"You've kept your part of the deal. She's safe. Her son is safe. You teach him well, Severus. I think he even likes you."

Severus looked away again, this time at the walls. "He's a mediocre student. And he looks so much like Potter. I didn't know him. Obviously he wasn't on par with Lily."

"Maybe only in Potions then?" supplied Dumbledore. He turned the copy of the Daily Prophet over. "Severus, continue to keep an eye on Quirrel will you?"

oOoOo

"Well," said Dumbledore.

"Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicked. He fears retribution. Karkaroff intends to flee if the Dark Mark burns."

"Does he," said Dumbledore. "And are you going to join him?"

"I could never leave Lily," said Severus. He smiled. "Especially not now."

"No," said Dumbledore, nodding in approval. "You have something of a family now. You couldn't leave them before, and now that your heart is with both of them the thought would never cross your mind. I'm proud of you Severus."

"Thank you,"

"When is she expecting?" said Dumbledore, changing from work to family.

"Three more months," said Severus. Inside, he was swelling with pride. But Dumbledore he found, had a way with messing with people's emotions for his own ends. He wasn't afraid of showing a little, but too much...

"You must be proud."

Severus turned, changing his mind. "You have no idea."

oOoOo

"You want me to do _what_?" said Severus. He couldn't believe it. Of all the stupid things, Dumbledore had to put on that ring!

"You must do me this last favour Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Why not just let Draco do it, if you must die?"

"His soul is not yet so damaged. I couldn't allow him to hurt himself in such a way, if there's a way to avoid it."

"And what of my soul? Better yet, what of my my daughter? What of Lily? It would seem as if I once again betrayed her trust. I couldn't do that...not again."

"A noble thought," said Dumbledore. "And a good reason why this must fall to you."

"I don't understand," said Severus.

"You've done what you've promised. You've done it so well that many would not think it out of your character to do it. And many know of what you've done before. They'd believe it."

"That's not a good thing!" yelled Severus. How could he do it when Lily would easily believe he did it for Voldemort.

"But it is if Harry is to succeed. And that is the top priority. As to Lily...she is good enough of an actor that she could be trusted with such a secret, I think. Some of you has rubbed off on her it seems."

"You think so...she can be told?" asked Severus, greatly questioning his luck.

"Yes. She will not tell Harry unless it was a danger you, but if I know Harry Potter, he won't be around her when you're in danger of him."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important. You'll be safe from him and his friends, and your secret will be safe with Lily. You should be happy Severus."

"Happy about killing you? Should I do it now?" He was being sarcastic, and it was obvious that Dumbledore knew.

"No, I think the moment will present itself in good time."

"Very well," said Severus. It was enough to know that Lily wouldn't think him a monster. Even if her son would, for a time. He wasn't a monster.

* * *

A/N

Short right? Yep. I didn't continue because past that point it was so similar to what was in the book that there was no point.


End file.
